


Geode

by Blackbird01



Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird01/pseuds/Blackbird01
Summary: Takes place after Red Shoes movie, but before the wedding.Delphi finds her twin after a year of being missing, now could she be the one to break the curse for one of his best friends? Will her twin be supportive of this relationship?
Relationships: Merlin/Sister!original character, Prince Jack/original character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Found You

Princess Delphine, or as her friends and twin call her Delphi, walked to Golden Goose Avenue carrying her flyer in her hand and pet raven, Cassandra, on her shoulder. Cassandra was being quiet on their walk, the savagenger was carefully watching the changing scenery and occasional person pass by them. Delphi was a bit lost in thought, until they reached the bustling shopping district. Then she got to work showing people her flyer, asking if they had seen this man she was looking for. 

After an hour of no leads, Delphi stopped for lunch. Sitting outside of this small cafe, she listened to the conversations around her all the while feeding Cassandra bits of her meat before the bird took off to go explore the new setting. She had set her flyer down on the table, in position for passersby to look at it easily. 

"That's Merlin of F7, right?" An older woman stopped in front of her table with her wife. 

"Yes! Have you seen him?" Delphi asked, her eyes practically sparkling with hope.

"Actually we have, right honey?" The woman smiled, to which the other woman nodded. "Is he your favorite?"

"More like my least favorite." She chuckled, "I didn't have a real favorite, but I always thought Jack was pretty cute." 

There was a small sound from behind the ladies, causing Delphi to glance in the direction only to see a small green man. Hmm… He looked familiar, but he quickly walked away when he saw her looking at him so she couldn't ask why. She internally shrugged it off.

"Oh? Then why are you looking for Merlin specifically, miss? F7 has been gone for awhile…"

"He's my brother. I've been searching all over the island for him. But you said you've seen him, can you tell me how to find him?" 

"Oh! You do look a lot like him, we should have guessed. Honey, write the directions on the back of her flyer."

Her wife nodded, and took the flyer to start writing. 

Delphi jumped up and hugged the women, "Oh thank you so much! Is there anything I can do for you to replay you?"

"There is no need, Princess." They smiled.

"No really, I insist!" She reached into her bag and pulled out some gold coins, and two rings that Cassandra had brought her before pushing it into the first woman's hands and closing her hand. After a bit of back and forth, the women accepted the gold and rings from Delphi. 

\---

It was storming heavily over their area of the woods, nearly everyone was holled up in their rooms as the storm got angrier. All except for Snow White, who was reading in the living room, while Merlin was working in his office. 

The thunder raged and it rained buckets against the facade of the house and headquarters of the F7. 

Snow almost mistook it for thunder when there was suddenly pounding against the front door.

-

Delphi pounded on the door, for once the rain wasn't her fault but it didn't mean she wanted to stay out in it any longer than need be especially as she had no control of it. Cassandra croaked, curled under her hood with her, clearly anxious about the powerful storm. Continuing to pound at the door, she was getting ready to start yelling when the door finally opened.

She opened her mouth, before swiftly closing it. 

"You're not who I'm looking for…" Delphi said, clearly disappointed at this woman who answered the door.

"You shouldn't stay out there in the rain. You'll catch a cold! Please come in!" She pulled her inside, the woman was quite strong. 

She took off her cloak, and hung it up after the door shut behind her. Cassandra flew up to the rafters, while Delphi followed the woman to the couch and sat beside her. 

"I'm really sorry about the intrusion and the banging… I've just been looking for my brother and these ladies gave me directions to here so I thought he was here…"

"It's more than alright. If anyone can help you find your brother it's my friends, miss…?"

"Delphine, but you can call me Delphi. Your name is?"

"Snow White." They smiled at each other, before many sets of footsteps came from all different directions in the house. She turned to look at who emerged.

"Merlin!" She exclaimed more than excited, jumping up off the couch and running over to him and wrapping him in a tight hug, which the surprised prince hugged back. 

"Delphi?" He asked gently, as everyone watched them carefully.

"Wait, no! I'm mad at you!" She instantly let go, and then crossed her arms.

"Mer, who is this?" A voice asked from behind her, making her turn and be faced by 6 vaguely familiar small green faces and Snow White. She blinked, and looked back at her brother.

"This is my little sister, Princess Delphi." He introduced her to them. 

"Pfft. 'Little'? I'm his twin."

"The resemblance is uncanny." One of the guys said.

"You have a lot of explaining to do! Where the hell have you been? You go missing, and don't even send a letter! I thought you died!"

Merlin had the decency to look guilty, "Delphine, I'm really sorry… A lot has happened since the last time we talked, and that's my fault."

"It sure is." She agreed, before sighing. "But I have all the time in the world now, so start explaining Mer."

After they sat down together on the couch next to Snow White, he started explaining everything that had happened. She listened quietly, to his tale with many comments by the rest of the group sprinkled throughout. She had a frown etched on her face, until he finished. 

"So now they just have to break their curses too?"

"Exactly."

"Well… I'm just happy you're not dead." Delphi said finally. "I don't know what I'd do if you were actually gone." 

Merlin smiled, and hugged his sister. She tightly hugged back, almost afraid if she let go too suddenly this would reveal itself to be a dream. 


	2. Adjusting

Over the next two weeks, Delphi spent a great deal of time following her brother and by extension Snow White around. If someone didn't know the situation, they'd assume that Delphi was just an overly clingy twin. However, she had been without her brother for a long time, even more time than she was letting on and neither Merlin nor Snow White seemed to mind her presence truy. 

So when Delphi started to break away from her brother's side, Jack nearly jumped at the chance to get to know the girl better. After all she had said she was a fan of his that day at Golden Goose Avenue, and that made her pretty interesting already, not to mention very beautiful.

Delphi was outside when he spotted her. She pulled out a talisman from her side bag and set it off above their garden. The next thing Jack knew was it was raining above, only the garden. 

She walked over to him, "Hey Jack!"

"Bonjour Delphi," he smiled at her.

"I was wondering…"

"Oui?"

"Would you spar with me?" She asked hopefully, surprising the self made prince.

"Are you sure?" 

"What? Do you think just because I'm a girl I can't fight?" 

"No, no! I just didn't expect that question."

"So yes or no?" 

"Alright, Princess. I'll spar with you, but get ready to lose." He teased.

"You wish!"

With Jack's Invisibility cape, it really wasn't a totally fair fight, as she couldn't see her opponent. But the storm clouds she summoned repeatedly got very close to shocking him with lightning. But before too terribly long Delphi was pinned underneath the drawf as best she could be under the circumstances.

They paused, both trying to catch their breaths. The pair was more than a little distracted, until a cough brought them back into the real world. Delphi didn't need to look up, she knew exactly who it was. Merlin. 

"You can let me up now." 

"Right!" He jumped up and helped her on to her feet. 

"Did you need something, Merlin?" She asked, innocently. 

"One of my best friends' off my sister." He crossed his arms, she chuckled.

"Well you got that. Anything else?"

"I wanted to ask you about something."

"Oh… Alright." She said, walking over to him.

"I thought you and James were still together." He whispered to her. "Why are you being so close to Jack? You're my sister and I love you, but you absolutely cannot be like that with my best friend."

"We haven't been in a long time." She frowned. "Besides, Jackie is cute. And you're not the boss of me."

"I'm your older brother!"

"By 3 minutes!"

He groaned, "Just listen to me."

"Look, I'm a free woman. I just asked him to spar with me and he happens to be cute. Nothing else is going on, Mer."

"Okay, okay. But go wash your hair and face you have dirt on them."

"I'm fine, a little dirt never killed anyone."

-

"I don't know how you do it." Delphi said randomly one morning.

"Do what?" Jack asked, looking away from his mirror.

"Sleep in a room with so many people. I had to sleep in a room with Merlin growing up and that was the worst." 

"Is that why you sleep in the tent?" 

"Yeah, I mean I'll come inside if it turns cold. But I'm never sharing a room again if I don't have to."

"It's not all of us anymore."

"I know Merlin and Snow White moved a bed to his office. But there is still 6 of you in one room. That's too many." She shook her head. 

"... Would you rather something more permanent?"

"What, like my own room?" She asked, and Jack nodded. "I mean there are really only three options for me, so I don't think it's really a necessity."

"Which are?"

"Merlin and Snow get married and either I take over Merlin's office or I go with them and get a room in the White castle. Or you know I leave, eventually. When everyone gets bored of me."

He frowned, but before he could comment on the last "option" Merlin came in with the other F7 members.

"Planning my wedding already?" He asked teasingly.

"Someone has to. Besides I've always wanted to be the best man." Delphi grinned.

"You?!" Arthur exclaimed incredulously. "I'd be the best man!" 

"Who said? Besides he's my brother."

"You're not even a man!" Arthur argued.

"I don't know Arthur, I think Delphi would make a charming best man." Jack teased. 

"Thank you, Jackie!" She giggled. "Besides, I don't think it would be very fair to make Merlin pick between his best friends, and you."

"Merlin!" 

Merlin laughed and put his hands up, "I'm not even engaged yet!" 

"Yet." Delphi repeated.

Later, Jack stopped Delphi before she left to turn in for the night.   
She hummed, "What is it?"

"About what you said earlier," he started. "I don't think anyone here is going to get bored of you."

"That's sweet." She smiled, "But you don't know that."

"Well... I know that I won't." 

She picked him up and hugged him, "Thank you Jackie," she said. "See this is why you're my favorite." 

He blushed, and hugged back before she set him back down. 

"Anyway good night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Delphi." Jack smiled.

Delphi went to her tent where Cassandra was waiting, and got ready for bed. She petted Cassandra gently, "Good night, Cass." She smiled and her raven cooed. 

Delphi closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, but it wasn't a peaceful dreamland. Her dreams caused her to toss and turn in her tent. 

It wasn't really a dream, more of a collection of memories that was pushing its way into the forefront of her mind. A series of misfortunes in love plagued her dreams that night. When the morning finally came, she was more than eager to shake the night off her mind. She went inside Hq, earlier than she normally got up to catch Hans still preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

"Why are you up so early, Delphi?" He asked, taking notice of the women standing at the edge of the kitchen.

"Just one of those mornings, I guess." She shrugged. "So what are you making? It smells good."

"Cinnamon rolls."

"I'd offer to help, but I'm not much of a cook."

"You and Merlin both." Hans chuckled.

"Oh trust me I know. We got banned from the kitchen when we were like 11, maybe 10." 

"What for?"

"Someone thought you could cook with lightning," She smiled looking back on the memory. "I may have encouraged him."

"What happened?"

"Oh you know, whatever we were cooking charred and things went flying." She laughed, "It was exciting, but Omma (mom) banned us from the kitchen after that."

He laughed.

"It's really not fair, I didn't do anything wrong." 


	3. Geodes and the Fight

Delphi really shouldn't be left alone for too long, Jack was beginning to discover. For one she came back to hq regularly with dirt, mud and sweat smeared on her skin with no real explanation of why or how. Or she came back soaking wet. Merlin wasn't concerned, so part of Jack knew he shouldn't be either. After all Merlin knew her best, but the other part of Jack was more than concerned. What if she got seriously harmed out doing whatever it is she was doing? 

So this time he was going to follow her. He followed her a long distance into the forest until she came into a clearing with a giant rockwall facing the forest. He hummed, he hadn't been to this part of the forest before. There were many caves in the Rockwall, Delphi pulled out a map of them and a pencil. 

Jack walked closer before Delphi stilled, seeming to have heard something. She looked around but didn't see anything, but he held his breath anyway. He had made it this far, it would be awkward to reveal himself now. She shrugged it off.

"Cassandra, meet me up there." She told her raven pointing up to one of the highest caves. The bird croaked, before flying up to the cave before Delphi followed Cassandra to the rock wall. 

Delphi started to climb up the rock wall, after putting her map back in her pouch. Jack ran after her, before she suddenly let go of her handholds, and dropped to the ground. Right on top of Jack.

He groaned in pain, and she pulled off his Invisibility cape. 

"I knew it."

"How?" He asked, as they got up off the ground. 

"Cassandra, and I heard you a couple times." She smirked.

"But did you have to fall on top of me?"

"Definitely, I knew you had to be right under me or at the very least wouldn't let me fall to the ground without outing yourself as here in an attempt to catch me."

"You could have just asked me to reveal myself." He crossed his arms.

"No grantees you would actually do it. Besides you're here because you're worried about me, right?"

"How did you-"

"I heard you talking about it with Hans." She said simply. 

"Oh…"

"It's okay. It's cute you were so worried about me, Jackie." She smiled, and he blushed. "Anyway I found something cool up here last time."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! But you have to come up with me to see it." She smiled. So up they went. 

In the cave, she grabbed his hand and pulled him further into the cave. 

"Tada!"

"Round rocks?" He looked up at her, confused.

"I thought you of all people would know what they are." She picked up a small one, "It's basically the most amount of geodes I've found all together before!" 

"Geodes?"

"You know, they're like rock versions of us?"

"Delphi, you're making very little sense."

"We're like this geode. A little rough and dirty on the outside, but when you smash it open there is something beautiful and amazing inside." She took it and smashed the small geode against the wall. It broke to reveal multi color crystals in her hand. "I was actually gonna bring some back today to ask the triplets to cut them in half or slices for me. You're supposed to break them open with a hammer or a saw, not smash them against the walls…"

Jack looked at the broken geode in her hand, clearly thinking. 

"You think I'm amazing?" He asked, before looking up at her. "Even like this?"

"I mean what's inside is much more important than outside, but yes." She assured him. He smiled, a very sweet smile, and she could feel her heart flutter.

She cleared her throat, "Now this part is all about Luck. Picking which ones to bring back, since we can't see inside them." 

"I could pick half and you pick half to better the odds."

"You know you'll mess up your hands." 

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not worried about that."

"Just checking~" She smiled. "But make sure you pick some solid feeling ones. Those have more crystals inside."

When they got back to hq, Delphi went to go talk to the triplets leaving Jack sitting with the geodes. 

"What's with these rocks?" Arthur asked, inspecting one from the table. 

"Delphi found them. They're not much on the outside, but she said they're going to be really jolie." Jack clarified.

"How does she know?"

"I'm not sure, but she broke one earlier and she was right."

Suddenly, they heard yelling outside. They ran up to the window to see the twin magic users in a heated argument. They tried not to watch and listen in, but the twins were very loud. So really it was unavoidable.

-

"Your opinion on this means nothing to me!" Delphi shouted at her brother. "I don't care what you have to say on this matter, I'm going to be happy with someone finally and you finally aren't going to be in the way this time!"

"What about James!?" He threw back.

"What about him? He just wanted me as arm candy! He didn't give two rats asses about me! He never did because I'm not going to be a quiet little wife for him while he goes gaga over the next woman that passes by!" She angrily retorted. "You don't know what it's like to be me! What if your girlfriend suddenly wouldn't shut up about me?!"

"Now you're just spouting nonsense!"

"How would you know?!" She asked, "It's always 'oh he's your brother? Can you introduce us? He's so dreamy! He's so cute! Can he save my aunt, sister, mother, cousin whatever!'"

"Delph-" He said softer, but she wasn't finished.

"As if I'm not good enough or can't do that too! I haven't dated so many people because of you! I'm not going to let myself lose another chance at happiness because of you!" She looked close to tears, it was obviously a sore subject.


	4. Forgiveness and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, life gets in the way, you know?  
> Anyway maybe check the end of last chapter so you understand what's happening at the beginning!

"Delphi, I had no idea…" He said softly, reaching out to her.

"Well of course you didn't." She whipped her eyes. "You weren't supposed to."

"I'm so sorry…"

Delphine paused for a while.

"… I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You just don't know how hard it is to be the unpopular twin, I'm happy for you. Why can't you be happy for me, that I have a chance at what you have?" She asked, tearing up again.

"Do you want a hug from your big brother?" He offered, joking just a bit.

"Okay…" She responded, barely above a whisper, and opened up her arms. He tightly hugged his slightly shorter sister, before patting her back.

"I'm not saying I'm in love with him, I just have feelings and I deserve a chance to explore them if he feels the same." 

"You're right, you're completely right."

"Besides, shouldn't you prefer it this way?"

The meal at midday felt less tense somehow. Not to say that they felt tense normally but it was a more open feeling that night than before. 

Delphi sat beside her twin and Jack, but all the anger from earlier between the siblings had completely disappeared. Especially as they joked with the group, and clearly had a good time.

After dinner they all had separate things to do, so off Delphi went with Jack.

"What do you mean you never learned any of French?"

"I know Korean and English."

"Even Merlin knows some French!"

"I'm his twin. Not his clone, Jackie."

"Besides I didn't have time learning another language as a child. I had enough things to do. Like my mother insisted I learn embroidery for one."

"Really? Embroidery?"

"I mean it's not an unusual skill for princesses." Delphi shrugged, "It's not too difficult. Some designs are more complicated than others."

"It doesn't seem very fitting for you…"

"It's not my favorite activity. " She shrugged. "But if it's such a big deal to you that I don't know any French, then teach me some yourself."

"You're willing to learn?"

"Why not, it could be fun."

"Alright!"

She played with his hand as he had her repeat basic phrases back to him. So far so easy. 

She leaned against him with a hum, still playing with his fingers after a while. "This is nice."

"What's nice?"

"This. Just spending time with you." 

He smiled, "I agree." 

He held her hand gently. Her hand was a bit calloused from the activities she chose to pursue, not like the typical royal or Jack's hands that were very soft. 

"You really need to take care of your skin, Delphi." Jack chided the brunette. "I already took a bath today, Jackie. My skin is already clean, not a speck of dirt on me." 

"You should really moisturize your skin too. It's not enough to just clean it." 

"You know what? Fine, you can put one of your creams on me. Just this once.”

"Really?" 

"Yes, really.” She softly smiled, letting him excitedly lead her to the bedroom. It was pretty clear nobody had indulged him like this for a while. Maybe it would be more than once, if he kept being this cute about it. 

She landed back on his bed as he looked over his creams. "Your cream or whatever better not get rid of my freckles, I like them." 

"Of course not, your freckles are adorable." 

"... You think so?" She asked softly, lightly blushing only earning a distracted hum. He finally came over holding what appeared to be an expensive crystal jar. 

"Is it okay if I put it on for you?" He asked sitting beside her on his bed, earning a nod from her. He opened the jar and leaned over her, gently using his hand to apply the cream to her face. She carefully watching him, trying hard not to focus on his warm breath on her face and determined expression. 

After a bit he paused, "Is your scar sensitive?" 

"A little bit, but it's fine. You can cover it." She closed her eyes, before she felt something soft pressed against her scar that sent little sparks across her skin. He... He was kissing her scar before applying the cream to it. She wondered if he could feel how warm her face was getting, as she kept her eyes closed, tightly. 

"There your finish, Princess." She opened her eyes and frowned. "What? What's wrong?" 

"You missed a spot." 

"Where?" 

"My lips, my scar is on them too." She said in a tone that read ‘obviously’. 

He chuckled, "My mistake, may I?" 

She giggled and leaned forward, "You may.” 

He met her lips with his own, she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. When she pulled back, she opened her eyes only to be surprised by a golden light then Jack was sitting beside her, the real jack. 

They both sat quietly, watching each other in stunned silence before she started giggling. "You think they'll notice?"

"It would be hard to hide." He grabbed his hand mirror to examine his appearance. It had been quite awhile since he could just see himself next to someone else. 

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I think I need a nap now."

"Oh? Just going to leave me all alone now?"

"I didn't say that." She softly chuckled, "I was just planning on trapping you here with me."

"It's not really a trap if I want to be here, Delphi." He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his sides and pulled him down onto his bed.

"Perhaps it's not, but you aren't really going to get a choice." She rested her head on his chest, and he tucked her head under his chin. 

"Sweet dreams, Delphi."

"Don't spend too long staring at yourself in the mirror." She teased before shutting her eyes with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed chapter one! I can't promise a regular update schedule but I'll update when I can!  
> I'd like to thank my RS server friends for indulging me in talking about my ocs and random ideas.


End file.
